


Fierté

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, What did I do ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il observe tout dans l'ombre.





	Fierté

Fierté

 

Il observe tout dans l'ombre. Ils cherchent à l'appeler. Son corps est attiré par l'électricité mais il résiste, sa curiosité domine sur son paratonnerre. Le dresseur et les deux capitaines réussissent à charger à 100% le Lucanon, une immense quantité d'énergie se libère dans la pièce. Sa tentation augmente encore plus, mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

 

Le petit Togedemaru se positionne devant l'électricité et essaye de tout absorber. Il sait que le petit ne pourra pas tout supporter, il va faire une surdose et tomber K.O avec de graves séquelles. Il continue d'observer, le dresseur et les deux capitaines n'agissent pas, ils vont laisser le petit se débrouiller. Il décide de passer à l'action. Il se positionne à son tour devant la surcharge électrique et l'absorbe facilement. Le petit Togedemaru est de retour sur terre, en meilleure forme. 

 

Quand il n'y a plus d'électricité, il regarde le petit souriant, inconscient des dangers et des risques qu'il a pris. Il se tourne vers le dresseur, qui a une pokeball à la main. Un combat ne le dérange pas, il avait hâte de décharger toute l'électricité accumulée de ces dernières minutes. Le premier pokemon est envoyé, alors que ses stats sont augmentées grâce à son aura de pokemon dominant.

 

Derrière lui, le petit Togedemaru sourit du spectacle qu'il va voir. Il décide de tout donner pour l'impressioner. En tant que Togedemaru Dominant, il se doit de montrer l'exemple. Chacune de ses attaques fait mal aux pokemons du dresseur. Il donne le meilleur de lui-même pour le petit. 

 

Même s'il se fait battre, le petit est fier de lui. Alors il est heureux de s'être battu.

 

Fin


End file.
